


Forgiveness and Honor

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Medal of Honor, S4 probably won't deliver this so i made it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Hawk still has the ribbon from the Medal of Honor.The good thing to do is to return that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Forgiveness and Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a good grasp on these characters, so if they don't quite feel like Hawk or Daniel, I'm sorry. I just wanted a scene where Hawk apologizes to Daniel for stealing the Medal of Honor, all without self-inserting myself onto Daniel or freaking out over shoes in the dojo.

Hawk steps into the dojo, making sure not to track dirt onto the mats as he walks in. The last time he was in the building part of the Miyagi-do dojo, he was here to trash the place and take _something_. And when he saw the Medal of Honor that night, unguarded, something in him urged him to take it. 

Now he’s here to return the ribbon part of it, so he awkwardly stares at the Medal of Honor’s case before deciding to set it on a shelf when he heard footsteps. He sets the ribbon down and turns to see Mr. (Sensei?) LaRusso standing there.

The silence is thick enough to cut with a knife.

“Um...just returning the ribbon,” Hawk says softly, unable to look Mr. LaRusso in the eyes. Mr. LaRusso is silent, and Hawk is slightly afraid of what he was going to say next.

“So was it...was it you who stole the Medal of Honor?” Mr. LaRusso says finally, and Hawk takes a step towards the door.

“It was,” he says so quietly he doesn’t think Mr. LaRusso heard him.

“And you trashed my dojo,” Mr. LaRusso says. 

“I’m sorry,” Hawk blurts out, “For all of it.”

“I know you are,” Mr. LaRusso says, “I’m not mad about the dojo - it gave the new kids some extra muscle-memory exercises.”

“Then what are you mad about, Mr. LaRusso?” Hawk asks, trying not to let fear show in his voice.

“I’m still a little mad about you stealing the Medal of Honor,” he says, “If I’m being honest.”

“I’m sorry Mr. LaRusso,” Hawk says, “I was angry and wanted revenge - “

“I understand wanting revenge,” Mr. LaRusso interrupts, “But stealing a Medal of Honor, especially when that Medal of Honor belonged to an Okinawan American, is a low blow.”

“I’m sorry,” Hawk repeats, and Mr. LaRusso only gives the smallest shake of his head.

“You’ve already apologized,” he says, “Come on, you can start warm-ups today.”

“Thank you, Mr. LaRusso,” Hawk says, and both of them walk outside, one feeling lighter than before, and the other finding more closure than he thought he needed.


End file.
